How the Cards were Born (,or,) of Books and Cards
by Mysterious Voice Guy
Summary: A brief 'history' I invented to explain how the Clow Cards, as well as every other type of Card, came into existence. A rather short but informative story of how one secret city in the heartlands of Asia started it all...


A brief synopsis of Cardcaptor history, as quoted from ancient texts uncovered in ancient Babylon...

  
  


It had all begun a very long time ago, over 3000 years ago, in an ancient city deep in the uncharted heart of Asia by the name of Kaniasaa. It was a city known only my most in myths and legends, where few people not native to the city had ever ventured. This was the city where it all began. This was the city of all Cardcaptors' histories' origin.

Within the city existed great technology, technology beyond anything that that era could have ever hoped for. People of that time knew how to channel electrical power through synthetic crystals and harnessed thermal energy with similar crystals that absorbed heat and transformed it into electricity to power the city. It was a great and learned city, filled with all knowledge and teaching. The 'nation' that owned the city called themselves the Dni (pronounced Dunny), and their empire seemed to expand no further than the walls of Kaniasaa. But this city was kept secret for a good reason.

For within the city were special books, written on unique paper and with a highly descriptive language that made Latin look like slang, and these books were anything but ordinary. These books were Linking Books to other universes, other parallel realities with strange scientific laws that governed them and stranger still creatures that inhabited them. The chosen amongst the inhabitants used the books to travel to and explore other worlds, sometimes founding entire civilizations that spanned continents as the Dni empire spread beyond anyone's wildest dreams.

But, as with any golden age, it had it's end.

War erupted amongst the Dni on different worlds, wars so deadly that they sometimes annihilated entire planets in their wake. The city of Kaniasaa was reduced to rubble and many of it's Linking Books destroyed, trapping many Dni civilizations in one universe forever. (And not all of these universes were as big as ours, let me tell you! One universe, by the name of Myst, was no bigger than a few small islands!) The war escalated at an incredible rate, until a hundred universes were turned into utter waste by the destruction. During this time, a man with a son named Ghen wrote his own secret Linking Book to a (hopefully) protected world named Riven, but all of that is by far another story. Still other people amongst the Dni, seeking refuge from the war, grouped together and created another, very separate world by the name of Faluura and fled there, bringing with them several Linking Books as well as the nessasary papers and inks and other supplies needed to create Linking Books if any were needed.

This offspring of the Dni was able to successfully escape the terrible wars to the planet Faluura, a world practically identical to earth but uninhabited by humans. They lived in peace for some time, exploring and cultivating this new world and second chance they had been given. In the meantime, those elect amongst them at making Linking Books continued to do so, creating links to new worlds but never venturing to them for fear of coming across the war once again. What they never expected to happen, though, was that the same materials used for the books...

... would soon yield a new use, as Cards.

Hundreds of kinds were invented, and as the art of Card making progressed, so did the power of the Cards. True, the first were extremely rudimentary, excluding the many unstable Cards that could have no power whatsoever, but in time the potential of the Cards grew from simple objects like small stones to more complex items like weapons and medicines that could be used over and over almost without end...

... eventually, the Cards had the powers of Cardcreatures, the potential to create massive electrical storms on command, the ability to give whosoever had the skill to use them incredible, super-human powers, and so much more. The Cards became dangerous, the inhabitants of Faluura falling into factions with Cards unique to the group who owned them. It started once more with mere competitivity, Cardcaptors from different factions battling each other to see who was stronger, but quickly evolved into conflicts between rival factions who now held the power of a nation of Cardcaptors. War broke out in the end, and, with the Linking Books forgotten, the Surro-Terkaan wars erupted into full-bloom, making the previous wars look like nothing by comparison.

But, as history has dictated time and again, in the darkest hour, a remnant of truth will always rise up and take a stand. Thus they were called: the Cardcaptors of the Remnant.

Remnant Cardcaptors had foreseen the conflict long before it had actually happened and had separated themselves from all the societies of Faluura and banded together to prepare and plan how to counter the apocalyptic struggle. In time they moved from a rag-tag band of Cardcaptors who wanted a return to the old ways to a collected and uniform fighting force, each bearing Cards created in the design of the leader of the Remnant, a proven champion by the name of Laczen Focuur, each having ready within reach a sword designed by Focuur, and each having prepared well for the battle ahead. For they were not just fighting one faction that threatened them personally; they were going to have to do far more than that. They would have to bring peace.

The war raged on, the Remnant now taking action to quell the fighting. Hundreds died and still nothing changed. It seemed the Remnant was losing, and that there was no hope for planet Faluura.

Then Focuur had a vision one night as he slept, wounded from battle and hiding in a cave. An voice he could not identify, belonging to a figure in a long white cloak who's face he could not see warned him sternly that the last chance for Faluura was on it's way to the planet; a comet half as large as the planet itself that would destroy Faluura in exactly one year's time. This comet was the only chance to save the planet from the wars that could soon destroy it anyway.

"Only the Remnant will be able to rally the factions together so that the comet can be destroyed in time." The voice warned. "This is how Faluura will be spared."

Focuur wasted no time debating the voice's message. He rallied all the Remnant forces together and warned all of the factions of the arrival. A few, knowing the Remnant's reputation for signs and visions that came true, joined immediately together with the Remnant to prepare Cards suitable enough to counter the comet's threat. That brought in more factions with whom the others had been allied, and soon four of the six major factions were in league with the Remnant Cardcaptors to face the oncoming threat. 

One of the two that remained despised the Remnant's attempt s to unite the factions under a banner of peace and decided to unite with the Remnant's remaining allies, including the Darkcaptors, ZaeT'kno Cardcaptors, and Xen Cardcaptors in an attempt to steal the Remnant's Cards purposed to destroy the comet, and then escape Faluura on their own, leaving the Remnant and their allies trapped on Faluura when the comet hit. Focuur was soon warned about this too in a dream, and prepared his forces to counter the inevitable attack.

The enemy factions were defeated, the comet destroyed, and semi-peace brought back to Faluura. However, the enemy factions were shown no unjust mercy. While many escaped into hiding amongst Faluura's less-charted regions (,primarily the ZaeT'kno, who had prepared themselves for a quick escape in case their plans failed), most were sent off to other worlds using the now-rediscovered Linking Books and then sealed there for possibly as long as time itself.

Years passed and things quieted down quite a bit. The inhabitants of Faluura (,some of the Remnant Cardcaptors mysteriously vanishing into the uncharted regions, but most abandoning their Cards and becoming ordinary people with ordinary lives in other universes,) now much more occupied with rebuilding and restoring than in the warfare that had almost brought them to ruin, lived in peace for several more decades before any more fighting started. True, there were still Cardcaptors amongst them, but battles were rare and Cardcaptors became more a thing of the unfavorable past than a secret power to be coveted with highest respect. During this time, Focuur died and the most prominent Cardcaptor of the time became a secretive man by the name of Clow Reed. Clow Reed's reputation of Faluura was short-lived, for he quickly decided he wished to investigate their people's ancient past on the planet earth and traveled there using a well-guarded Linking Book (same one Draeon the ZaeT'kno Cardcaptor captured and used to get to earth), and was never heard from on Faluura again afterwards...

  
  


----Thus, the origin of Cardcaptors. The concept ideas for Linking Books, the worlds Myst and Riven, and the man known as Gehn, all are copywrited by Red Orb and Cyan productions, and are taken from the computer games Myst and Riven. All the other content here has been portioned out of my story Cardcaptors: Secrets of the Realm, so everything not mentioned above (with the exception of Cards and Clow Reed,) are my own original concept ideas. I hope you've found this to be fascinating reading. Oh, and by the way, JESUS RULES!


End file.
